I Will Wait, I Will Wait for You
by lonesomeloser
Summary: Judd and Vicki didn't exactly part ways on the best terms and it seemed like their friendship was in a rough place. But when tragedy strikes in the group it shakes up everyone's world and ultimately helps people to realize what really matters in all this chaos. An alternate plot for the characters of LBTK. JuddxVicki
1. Chapter 1

**Hi lovelies. So this kinda just happened and will probably only be a two or three parter. I haven't abandoned Domestic Bliss, I was just feeling kind of emotional and was listening to sad music when this idea came to me and I had to share. It is a completely alternate plot for the characters of LBTK (which I don't own) and because it was so quick coming to mind and coming together, parts don't 100% line up with the actual LBTK timeline but that doesn't matter because it's an ALTERNATE STORYLINE! Anyway, it begins with Judd and Lionel already in Israel, Judd's hanging out the Nada, Vicki knows about Nada and is ticked and her and the US kids are in the middle of their travelling teaching shenanigans around the country and the kids are still living in the School House. Again, I can't even remember if those events actually line up that way in the real story but for the sake of this alternate story line, let's go with it. I kind of thought of it while listening to Mumford and Son's album "Babel", particularly the song, "I Will Wait" (which I also don't own). Warning. It's gonna get sad. Ok. Let's go!**

* * *

_"Now I'll be bold,  
As well as strong.  
And use my head alongside my heart.  
So tame my flesh and fix my eyes.  
A tethered mind, freed from the lies."_

Mark gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel of the van as he carefully picked his way through the ruins of the road between Des Moines and the Illinois border. He glanced over at Vicki who was sitting silently in the passenger seat, her head supported by her arm she was resting on the windows edge. The look on her face was one of silent irritation. She hadn't spoken much when she hadn't needed to. It was a good trip this one. Vicki had shared her story with many young people in the city and many new people had responded to the message. But Vicki's mind was obviously elsewhere. Mark could guess where it was. It was probably where it had been ever since Vicki had heard about the elusive Nada, a girl that apparently Judd had become very good friends with. Mark knew that Judd and Vicki hadn't been on the best of terms when they had parted ways. They way Judd had acted out in regards to Vicki's schoolhouse dream, and if he had only known all these risky trips Vicki had chanced in the past few months. She was so brave and bold and always thought of others first, but Judd always seemed to be stifling her and telling her to play it safe and it ticked Mark off. If she had listened to Judd, a lot of young people would have gone unreached. Vicki's bravery and boldness what was Mark liked about her. She was very much like him. It annoyed Mark how patronisingly protective Judd was of Vicki. But Mark knew why he was. He had obviously had feelings for her. And she had obviously had feelings for him too. It wasn't that hard to tell. And Mark knew Vicki still had it bad, and when she heard about this Nada girl, that was the final blow. Ever since she had found out she had been quiet and somber. _Now she knows how I feel._

"You okay?" Mark asked shooting her a look.

It seemed to surprise her and she lifted her head up abruptly, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." Mark said with a cynical look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vicki spat.

Mark shrugged, "It means I know you're not okay."

"Then why ask?" Vicki muttered to no one in particular.

As the van crossed the border into Illinois, the sun began to rise over the hill.

"We should probably play it safe from here." Mark suggested.

"Is there somewhere we can lie low until nightfall?" Vicki asked.

"Let's see, shall we?" Mark turned off the road into an embankment and parked the van out of sight from the road, under a bridge. Once the car was out of vision, he and Vicki ran further away from the road, into the trees. They picked their way down a steep hill until they reached some caves that seemed secure and free from snakes.

"We can probably hang out down here without being found." Mark said as he heard a GC siren in the distance and took one last survey of the area.

Vicki sighed at the humble cave but didn't complain. She was just happy that they were still alive. She climbed into the cave and Mark followed her in.

"How about you try to get some sleep and I'll keep watch?" Mark suggested.

"No, you've been driving all night," Vicki insisted, "You sleep, I'll watch."

Mark relented, "Alright. Wake me after three hours or if you hear or see anything that could be GC."

"That goes without saying." Vicki said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

It was cold and damp in the cave, so Vicki zipped her sweater up over the bottom half of her face and hid her hands in the oversized sleeves. She sat at the mouth of the cave, out of sight and kept watch in the early hours of the morning. She let her mind wander to the boy on another continent. The one she had thought she had feelings for, but shot her down every opportunity he could. He infuriated her. It hurt her to know that he had found someone else so quickly. _I mustn't have meant much after all. _She pondered.

She had almost made it through her three hour watch shift with nothing to report until she heard some rustling in the bushes a few yards from the cave. She sat stone still for a few moments to listen if it happened again. It did. She tried to position herself to get a better look. Then she saw it. Two Peacekeepers, armed and within throwing distance of her. She scuttled back into the cave and shook Mark awake.

"Peacekeepers." She whispered urgently, "About ten yards away and heading over here."

Mark sat up with a start when he realised what was going on. He quietly stalked his way to the entrance of the small cave and observed the scene.

"Ok. Let's just stay put and see where they go next."

Vicki was frightened. She allowed herself to admit it. She hadn't been this close to an armed GC Peacekeeper before and she probably would have been less terrified if she had been ten yards away from two giant grizzly bears.

She cowered behind Mark as she thought of all the things she had done, that the GC had wanted her for, just not being a follower of Carpathia for one. Smuggling believers out from under the noses of the GC. She was a rebel. She was wanted, and she knew it. She had a feeling that if she was caught she was dead. The two stayed huddled for a good few minutes until the Peacekeepers turned and appeared to start heading away from the cave.

"Let's run for it." Mark said.

"And run into plain sight?"

"Well would you rather stay here with them sniffing around?" He whispered angrily.

Vicki sighed.

"Look," Mark said, "We stay here, and they keep sniffing around, they will find us for sure eventually. If we wait until they circle around the back of the cave and make a sprint to the car we at least have a chance."

Vicki knew he was right. The Peacekeepers would find them if they stayed. "Fine. Your call."

They two waited a few moments.

"Ok." Mark said, "On three, we run for our lives. Literally. And head for the car."

"What if they've found it already?" Vicki asked.

Mark sighed. He knew she was right. This was a huge risk, but they were cornered.

"Trust me, Vick." He looked hard at her and grabbed her hand.

"Ok. Let's do it." She said with half a smile. Judd didn't like risks. Mark was more like her. If something had to be done, he did it.

They counted in unison, "One, two, three.".

On three, Mark and Vicki launched themselves out of the cave and began sprinting towards the van. As the fresh air hit Vicki's face, she allowed herself to smile. They were going to make it. The van looked untouched, thankfully and they were only about fifty yards away.

"Hey!"

The voice, shocked her and she lost her footing. She awkwardly stumbled and hit the ground, twisting her ankle.

"Freeze!" she turned her head and saw the Peacekeepers still at a distance, but pointing their weapons. Fear swelled in her mind and the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. She struggled to climb to her feet, but her left ankle was too weak. She needed help and Mark was inching ahead.

"Mark, help!" she called out. He turned around to come back for her and that was the last thing she remembered seeing. Marks face, etched with terror, running to help her. That was when she heard the bang, felt the hot, agonizing sensation in her side and as the world went black she crumpled to the hard the rocky ground.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! So that was part one. And I'm sad already. I know this whole thing is ridiculous but it's for fun and I'm on a creative roll at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not going too deep into character development because as I said, this was just a random idea that came to me while I was being emotional.**

**I don't own LBTK. **

**GO!**

* * *

_So break my step  
And relent  
Well you forgave and I won't forget  
Know what we've seen  
And him with less  
Now in some ways  
Shake the excess_

Mark's head spun when he heard the shot and saw his friend slump into a heap on the ground. The Peacekeepers were shooting, but Mark prayed forcefully under his breath and went back for Vicki. Miraculously, the GC bullets missed him as he pulled Vicki into his arms and ran awkwardly to the van without even checking to see if she was alive. His hands shaking, he managed to get her onto the backseat and jump in himself without the Peacekeepers hitting him or catching them. He floored the gas and sped out from under the bridge and hit the main road. In the flurry of movement, the Peacekeepers mustn't have called backup yet, or if they had, Mark just couldn't hear the sirens. His head was spinning. He had to check on Vicki, but he had of get them out of there and back to the school house as fast as possible. He raced along the road, travelling as fast as he could in the direction of the school house, checking behind him every so often to see if Vicki was moving. When he was finally convinced that he'd lost the GC, he climbed into the back seat and checked on Vicki. He felt her pulse. He realised that he had been holding his breath when he discovered that she was still alive. Her pulse wasn't right though and she was losing blood fast. He tore off a large section of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around her wound. It appeared that she had been shot more than once. He didn't know whether the GC weapons had fired simultaneously, or whether they fired multipule bullets or if he just hadn't heard the gun after the first shot, but he didn't care now, all he knew was her wound was brutal and it needed tending to straight away. He managed to slow the bleeding, but he knew he had to get her to the school house. He figured he was about twenty miles from the school house still when he heard a stirring in the backseat. He glanced in his rear view mirror and saw he weakly lift her head.

"Judd?" she muttered, still semi-unconcious.

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Vicki, it's me, Mark." He said, "Can you hear me?"

"Mark?" she slurred, "What happened?"

"You were shot, Vick." He explained, "I'm getting you back home. Just try to relax."

"It hurts." She winced.

"I know it does Vick, but you need to be strong."

She blacked out again.

Mark had never seen Vicki this weak and vulnerable and he didn't like it. There was something surreal and eerie about the normally strong, brave young woman lying unconscious and incapacitated. Mark just focussed on the road and sped towards the house.

It seemed like an eternity before he pulled up to the school house.

"Shelly! Darrion! Conrad! Someone!" Mark cried out, climbing out of the van and pulling the listless Vicki out from the back seat and into his arms. Shelly and Darrion came running out of the house and their faces dropped when they saw their wounded friend.

"What happened!?" Shelly asked, tears welling up.

"She was shot." Mark said carrying her to the house, "I've slowed the bleeding but it's still pretty bad. Is her bed made up?"

"Yeah," Darrion said, trying to keep her head, "Come on quick, get her inside."

Darrion had done some first aid courses before the disappearances and knew some stuff. She cleaned and dressed Vicki's wound and gave her some painkillers but left the room with a grim look on her face.

"The bleeding has slowed, but there is plenty of shrapnel still in her body." She explained, "Nothing seems to have hit any vital organs, hence why she is still alive now, but if we can't get the shrapnel out of her she's likely to develop and infection and…" Darrion trailed off.

"What?" Mark demanded, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"If we can't remove the shrapnel and she gets an infection she could die." Darrion sighed.

Shelly burst into tears and Mark just shook his head.

"It's my fault." Mark said, "If we'd had stayed put…"

"Don't do that to yourself Mark." Darrion said, "We're living in unpredictable times. I'm sure she wouldn't blame you."

"You know what we need to do, don't you?" Conrad piped up, "We need to let Judd and Lionel know."

Judd was enjoying some rarely experienced time to himself. Lionel had been on his back about Nada, Nada's father had been causing him grief and he was confused anyway about his feelings for Nada herself. He liked her. He knew he did. But love her? He wasn't sure. Could he imagine him spending the rest of his life with her? He didn't know. Sometimes his mind would wander to another girl. The one he fought with so much. They already acted like a married couple and when he asked himself if he could see him spending the rest of his life with her… he felt more certain. But it didn't matter. She hated him now. He had been a jerk and she was probably off right now, meeting some other guy who was much better for her. The thought made him want to kick himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was startled when his phone rang next to him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Judd? It's Darrion." The worry in her voice was enough to immediately cause him to freeze in fear.

"What's happened?" was his reaction.

Darrion's voice was shaking and he could tell that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Judd," she sighed, "There's been an accident."

"Darrion, what. Happened?" he pushed, frustrated and terrified.

"Vicki was shot by a GC Peacekeeper today."

"What!?" Judd screamed down the phone.

"She's alive." Darrion explained, "We have her stabilized, but there is a lot of shrapnel lodged in her body and she could develop and infection."

"Can't you get it out?" Judd asked, his heart thumping.

"No we can't. Without a doctor or even a nurse to help out, none of us could pull off an operation like that. This GC junk is brutal. The bullets must have blown to bits on impact."

"Well don't you have antbiotics?"

"We do." Darrion said, "But they can only keep her stabilized for so long. If she doesn't get the junk out of her, she will deteriorate."

Judd couldn't reply. He was too shocked. Too terrified. And in that moment of pure fear, he realised that his heart had made it's decision. He couldn't stay here with Nada. He had to get back to the states. He had to be with Vicki. He loved her. Yes. He was sure of it. He loved Vicki.

"I'm coming home." Judd said firmly.

"What? How?" Darrion asked.

"I don't know. God will provide."

"Ok, I'll be praying for you." Darrion said.

"I'll be praying too. And Darrion?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell her I'm praying for her? And I'm coming? I'll be there."

"Will do."

* * *

**I don't know how specific lines of the song fit with each chapter, but the song reminds me of the overarching story so... yeah. Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The final chapter. Aww. I felt sad writing it. But it was fun. Don't own, etc**

* * *

_Well I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of dust  
Which we have known  
Will blow away with this new sun_

The next few days were hell for everyone. Vicki would regain consciousness but was weak and only got worse as each day went on. The kids prayed fiercely for her, but her state deteriorated. With no way to get to any medical attention without risk of more danger, the Illinois group had made the painful realization that all they could do now was make her comfortable and pray. Hard. When Darrion suggested to her that they try to get her to a hospital, she got a very stern look on her ghostly face and groaned, "No. It's too dangerous for you."

Shelly was devastated. Vicki was her best friend. She would sit on the edge of Vicki's bed and talk to her.

"We could do it you know." Shelly said one day, "We could get you to a doctor."

"Shelly," Vicki replied weakly, "I don't want you to risk your own lives. God's got me."

Shelly was frightened that Vicki had resigned herself to the fact that she might be ready to go home. Home to Heaven.

Mark beat himself up everyday for trying to escape the cave the way they did. They had put themselves in plain sight of the enemy and Mark felt it was his fault.

Mark would sit on her bed while she slept and apologise over and over and tell her, even though she couldn't hear, that he thought she was amazing, and strong and beautiful. One day while he was going through his apology spiel, Vicki woke up, but didn't let him know and just listened for a while. After twenty "I'm so sorry"'s she took his hand and squeezed it.

"It's not your fault, Mark." She smiled weakly, "I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself."

Conrad just did his best to comfort Shelly. He didn't like to see her upset and he really didn't like to see Vicki lying wounded and slipping in and out of consciousness.

Charlie, whilst sad was oddly positive. He would pray the loudest and longest and read verses of scripture to her. She would smile and compliment how his bible knowledge had improved.

Over in Israel, Judd was frantically trying to find a way home. When he told Lionel, Lionel looked obviously devastated and was very eager to get home. Judd had a long hard talk with Nada and explained the situation as well as his feelings. Nada was hurt, but was gracious.

Inside Judd's head was a storm. He was terrified, he was angry, he thought he could feel his heart breaking. Nothing was on his mind but getting home. After what seemed like an eternity of finding connections, he miraculously managed to have Rayford find them a flight that would get them to Illinois. When Judd explained the situation for Rayford, he promised to pray hard.

Back in the States, things were getting worse. Vicki was in pain, but never let it show. Their worlds all seemed to stop because of this sudden tragic shock. Vicki had always been seen by the group as a leader. Almost a motherly figure to some of the younger members, and to see her like this was difficult. She would lie in bed, slipping in and out of consciousness wondering when God would take her home. She wasn't afraid of dying. She would see Jesus, and her family. And Bruce, Ryan, Chaya, John… the list went on. But there was one person she wanted to see on this side of eternity. Darrion had said he was coming, but her heart hurt and worried that she would slip away before he could find a way home. She prayed quietly. _Lord, please, help Judd and Lionel get here. Don't let me go until I can say goodbye to Judd and let him know…_

* * *

Judd was practically jumping out of his skin when the plane touched down in Illinois. He felt relief in knowing that he was at least now on the same land mass as her. Lionel was somber, but more composed. The sight of the school house was like a breath of fresh air, but the sight of Darrion's face as she came out the front.

"How is she?" he said, before even saying hello.

Darrion shook her head, her face grim, "It's not good. You're lucky you came now because I don't know how much longer she has."

Darrion led him through the house to Vicki's room. He didn't do as much as look at anyone on his way. The sight of her was almost too much to bear. She was propped up on three big pillows, her red hair splayed about them, looking eerie and yet peaceful and still… beautiful.

"She fell unconscious at about 2am last night and hasn't woken since. This is the longest she's been out."

Judd just stared. He didn't cry. He just stood silently, staring at the girl who had once been so lively. He hated himself for the way he treated her. He remembered their last conversation hadn't been a positive one. They had fought. He'd said things. He prayed so hard that she wouldn't die, but if she had to, that she would wake up so he could say goodbye.

"Can I just have some time?" Judd asked Darrion.

"Sure." She replied, leaving the room with a final glance of sadness.

When Darrion had left, Judd walked slowly over to where she lay. He sat on the edge of her bed and studied her face. It was so beautiful, so pure. He reached for her hand that seemed so small, so fragile and held it carefully in his own. He felt tears well in his eyes and get quietly sobbed and prayed. Prayed that she would be healed, prayed that she would wake, prayed that she didn't have to die.

He'd been sitting by her side for almost two hours when she stirred. He jumped in shock when she groaned and rolled her head towards him. She made an almost inaudible sound that could have been his name.

"Hey." He said softly with a smile, "How you doing, Vick?"

She smiled a weak grin and fluttered her eyelids, "Judd? I've been better."

Judd quietly laughed at her sense of humor. He was glad to see her smile.

"Did Darrion tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Judd asked, scooting closer.

"What I told her."

"What is it?"

"I think… I think it's almost time to go home."

Judd's began pounding in his head.

"Not yet." He said, reaching to cup her face with his hand.

Vicki smiled, "Don't be scared. I'm not."

"I'm not scared Vick, I just…" he began to choke up, "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." she said softly, "You'll see me again soon. It's only four years away, the Glorious Appearing. You'll see me."

"Vick. I'm sorry." He said, finally allowing himself to cry, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, and how I acted and everything. I was so wrong, so wrong."

"Shh," she lifted a weak finger to his lips, "It's okay. I forgive you. And I'm sorry. I did things and said things too, but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we knew each other."

Judd let out a loud sob at her use of the past tense.

"Vick…" he sobbed, "I… I love you."

Vicki smiled and closed her eyes, "I love you too."

"I mean it." He pushed, "I'm not saying that like how a brother would say it to a sister, or even a friend to a friend. I love you. I just wish I'd had figured it out sooner."

Vicki opened her eyes and stared at him, "Really?"

"Yeah." He said, smiling through tears, "I do."

"What about Nada?" Vicki half laughed, weakly.

"No." he said, "I love you. And only you."

"I love you, too." Vicki said, "Really."

Judd took her hand in both of his and held it to his face. He kissed it as he wept.

"Come here." She said.

He looked back confused.

"Come." She said, patting the bed next to her and moving slightly over.

He climbed on top of the bed and sat beside her, arm around her shoulders, the same way they had sat many times before. When praying, when hiding from the GC, but this was they first time they had done it like this. In love.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he clutched her gently to his side with one arm while still holding her hand with the other. They sat like that quietly for a few more moments until Judd broke the silence.

"You know what you said, about seeing you again after the Glorious Appearing?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"We could do it you know." He said, "We could have it all and be together then. I mean, if you want."

Vicki smiled, "I'd like that."

"I will wait for you, you know that." Judd said.

Vicki lifted her head and looked in his eyes. Weakly, and gently, she brushed her lips against his, "Thank you."

The next few minutes went in slow motion. Judd just stroked her hair and quietly prayed. She lay in silence with her eyes shut and he payed close attention to the rising and falling of her shoulders with each painful breath she took.

"Judd?" she groaned, "I'm so tired."

A tear rolled down his cheek, "I know you are Vick."

"I think…" she sighed and deep and difficult sigh and said, almost a whisper, "I think it's time for me to go home."

Judd's heart pounded and he felt the pain build in his chest but he knew he had to be strong for her.

"You be brave, Judd." She whispered, "Fight for the truth, never quit. I'll be cheering you on every step of the way." She smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." He said, his voice wracked with emotion.

"It will be okay. Just remember. Four years. Then the Millennium with begin, and I will still love you then. We can be together then."

Judd nodded as she closed her eyes, "I love you too. I know. And I will wait for you."

She took a couple more shallow breaths until he felt her body go limp next to him and she was gone. Gone home. That was when the bubble of pain that was in the pit of Judd's stomach burst and he began to sob. First quietly, then loudly, all the while clutching her lifeless body to his chest and stroking her red hair.

He couldn't believe she was really gone. He took comfort in the fact that he would see her again. But for now... it hurt so much.

* * *

The kids mood was low after that. They felt that they had lost a leader, friend and in Judd's case, love. They decided that it would be criminal for them to not give her a proper burial. Mark and Conrad dug a grave. Judd was too distraught to help. Shelly decided to say a few words at the little funeral they held in the yard of the school house. All of the Young Trib Force attended. Vicki had been put in a beautiful white dress and had her hair splayed across a pillow. The girls had picked flowers to put with her.

Shelly shook as she spoke, "Vicki meant so much to so many. She was a leader, a friend, a sister, a daughter and a teacher. She was brave, she never thought about herself, and always put others first. She was so strong and worked so hard, and she deserves this rest." Shelly cried as she threw a flower on the grave.

Judd composed himself enough to speak, "I met Vicki on the worst day of my life. The day I lost my family. But that day I lost a family, I found a friend. A best friend. Even though we had our ups and downs, I never stopped loving Vicki and in her last moments, I was there and I was able to let her know that. And thankfully, she let me know she felt the same way. I feel blessed to have known her. And I feel blessed that she loved me. And I feel blessed that I only have to wait four years to she her smiling face again. Rest in His presence you amazing woman." He said tossing his flower on her grave, "I love you. And I will wait for you."

_Raise my hands,_  
_Paint my spirit gold._  
_Bow my head_  
_Keep my heart slow._

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Enough sadness for now. That was all my feeling in a short three parter. Let me know if you need an epilogue of their reunion at the Glorious Appearing to get over the sadness because I could do that, but for now, let Vicki rest in peace. :( hope you enjoyed, but aren't too saddened!**


	4. Epilogue

**Well you guys wanted an epilogue and I couldn't help myself... So here it is. The happy ending we all needed.**

* * *

**Four Years**

Four years. It had been four years. The years were tough. They were brutal. Judd Thompson saw and did things he never thought he'd have to see or do. But he did them. He wished he hadn't had to have done them without her, but all he had to do was remember that with each day that went by, he was one step closer to seeing her again. She was safe. Safe and at peace at last. The four years brought everything terrifying. But Judd survived them. He was sure the only reason he had was because he was fighting for her. Every time he saw a GC Peacekeeper, fury built up in his body, knowing that it was one of them that murdered her. And he kept his promise. Not once did the fleeting glance of another pretty young woman sway him from how he felt about her. He told her he'd wait for her. And he did. He'd met many strong Christian women in the four years, but none could compare to her. As he sat alone near the Mount of Olives, he finally allowed himself to take a deep breath. Four years. They'd finally ended. He'd fought hard, he'd lost more friends, but today was the day. Today was the day he'd see her again. His mind was fixed on the coming of his Saviour and he was mesmerized by the glory of God, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but have his thoughts wander to her. She was coming back today. They could finally be together. He tapped his foot and paced as he saw the flood of people that he once knew returning to this earth. He saw many faces he'd missed, Ryan, Bruce, Chaya, Mark, John, Pete… he craned his neck, trying to see above the crowds. _Where is she?_ Then he saw, in the distance. She was almost glowing. Her red hair was like glorious flames. Her face shone. She was more beautiful that he had ever seen her before. His heart stopped for a second when he saw her notice him. Her face lit up even more as a radiant smile spread across her face and she set off towards him at a jog. His heart raced. He began to run towards her. When he got to her the collided in the biggest embrace anyone had ever seen. He crushed her in his arms and swung her around in a circle. No words. Just tears. Tears of joy. He supported the back of her head and stroked her hair and he cried into her shoulder. When she finally managed to break free she took his hands and smiled at him.

"I'm going to assume from that, that you're happy to see me."

He still had tears of joy running down his face, "You kidding? I've never been this happy in my life."

"I'm so proud of you." She said beaming up at him. "You're amazing."

"You're amazing." He laughed, "Look at you. You're like literally heaven-sent."

Vicki laughed and shook her head.

"I'm really happy to see you, Judd."

"I am too." He smiled. He took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I… I waited for you. All these years, everything I did, I did because I knew I'd see you again. Vick, I want to be with you."

"I… I want that too." She whispered.

And with that he pulled her face to his, smashing his lips against hers and kissing her with all the force he could muster. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and rising up to her tip-toes to kiss him back. When he finally withdrew to take a breath, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't even want to be separated from you again. Not like that." He said, lacing his fingers in between hers and grasping her hands tightly.

"You won't be." She said, tears in her eyes, "I promise. We're gonna do this, okay? We're gonna make it happen."

"I can't wait." He grinned.

"Let the future begin then." She said with a laugh.

"The future is ours, Vick. And it looks bright." He replied.

She smiled and wiped a tear off his cheek.

"I think it's going to be a good one."


End file.
